


Cackling

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [219]
Category: Leverage, Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ciiriianan asked for "Leverage" and left the crossover up to me.  bad choice :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cackling

Spock paused from his destruction of the corporate firewalls just long enough to raise an eyebrow at Kirk.  “Cackling is unbecoming,” he said sternly.

“But,” Bones cut in, wind whistling into Spock’s earpiece through the comms as he casually abseiled down the tower.  “Oh so very, very fun.”

“He’s right, you know,” Uhuru chimed in, the sounds of the party cutting off suddenly as she slipped into the stairwell.  On the cameras, he saw her rip off the full ball skirt she was wearing, revealing a waitresses simple black skirt underneath.  “A cackle would do you good, Spock.”

Spock sighed.  “Mr Sulu, do you have anything to add?”  Over the comms, they all heard the thud of fist hitting face, and then face hitting floor.  

“Little busy here.”  There was a thud, then a pause.  “But yeah. Cackle away, boss.”

Spock returned his focus to the second set of security measures and diligently ignored the four-way cackle in his ear.


End file.
